Mr Know it all
by grisAliceCullenSwan
Summary: -Tú no sabes nada sobre mi- contesté a la defensiva aunque, en realidad, quería tirarme a sus brazos de nuevo. -Yo solo sé que te amo... Kelly Clarkson- Mr. know it all
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La canción es de Kelly Clarkson.

_Summary:_

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mi- contesté a la defensiva aunque, en realidad, quería tirarme a sus brazos de nuevo.  
-Yo solo sé que te amo...

* * *

_Mr. Play Your Games_

_Only got your self to blame _

_When you want me back again_

_But I ain't falling back again _

**Flashback**

_- Por favor Bella, esto no es lo que crees – aquellas orbes verdes me suplicaban en silencio. Tuve que apartar la mirada._

_- ¿Tú que sabes de lo que yo creo? Si tanto querías besuquearte con Denalí __¿para qué demonios me trajiste? ¿De audiencia? No, gracias. Me largo. – le solté. En ese momento me sentía como una estúpida, ingenua niña pequeña. ¿Porque, de todas las personas, tuve que poner todo mi confianza en sus sucias manos? No solo me hería saber que había caído en su jueguito, si no, que también, me había roto mi orgulloso corazón. Si, yo, Bella Nunca-voy-a-caer Swan, me había enamorado perdida e irrevocablemente de Edward Soy-un-patán Cullen. Me preparé para cumplir mi cometido: largarme de ahí, cuando alguien me sujetó por el brazo._

_- ¡Bella! ¡Escúchame! - me sacudí su mano de encima. Comencé a correr, milagrosamente sin tropezarme, las lágrimas me cegaban. No supe que tan lejos había llegado hasta que mi cabeza se topó con algo o más bien alguien._

_- ¡¿Bella, que pasa? – una voz profunda y conocida retumbó en mis oídos. - ¡¿Por qué lloras? _

_Emmett, me atrapó entre sus brazos al ver que no respondía, me reconfortó justo como cuando éramos niños y las tormentas me asustaban, entonces ahí estaba mi hermano mayor para darme su muy bien conocido abrazo de oso y decirme que todo estaba bien. Pero esta vez no. No estaba bien._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

- ¡Bella! – la voz de Rosalie me sacó de mi ensueño. La rubia me miraba interrogante frente a mi escritorio, donde sostenía unos cuantos papeles. – Llevó cinco minutos llamándote, comencé a pensar que habías entrado en un estado de catatonia o algo por el estilo.

- Ha-Ha. Lo siento, debí quedarme medio dormida.- me acomodé en mi silla, estirando mis piernas engarrotadas. La oficina era un desastre, había papeles por todas partes. En parte se debía a que la editorial tenía toneladas de trabajo y en parte por que el gerente, Mike Newton, era un incompetente.

-Jasper llamó -el gemelo de Rose era uno de mis mejores amigos, siempre fue un gran apoyo- , él y Emmett planean salir a tomar algo por la noche.- mi rubia mejor amiga se sonrojó… Esperen ¡¿dije sonrojarse? ¡Rose jamás se sonroja!

- Oye, Rose. – empecé - ¿Qué hay con Emmett?

- ¿Qué hay de que? – preguntó. Su voz sonó fría, inexpresiva pero su rostro se convirtió en un escarlata intenso. Touché.

- ¿En serio tengo que decirlo? Bien, tú eres la persona perfecta para mi hermanito. Así que ¿te gusta o no? – pregunté sin rodeos.

- Bueno pues…no creo que gustar sea un adjetivo suficiente para describirlo… – no la dejé terminar, me levanté y la atrapé en un abrazo estilo Emmett.

- Ah, Rose futura-cuñada-mía. Dile a Jasper que estaremos ahí.

-Al fin la señorita soy-una-amargada decide salir – Oh-Oh – ¿no has pensado…umm… no se salir con alguien? Eres joven Bells, vive la vida loca – solté una gran carcajada por lo ultimo.

-Rose, no puedo.

-Claro que si.

- Tu sabes perfectamente por que y por quien no puedo – Rose era la única (aparte de Emmett) que sabia sobre lo que había pasado en Forks, hacia mas de cuatro años.

-Bells… era un patán, olvídalo de una vez – "_el patán al que, estúpidamente, sigo amando" _pensé.

-Quieres cambiar de tema…umm no se… por ejemplo… ¿cuando piensas darle una pequeña señal a mi obsesionado hermano de que en realidad te gusta? – ella en respuesta se sonrojó furiosamente. Ha-Ha. Y ella se burlaba de mi constante tendencia a convertirme en un tomate. Toma eso, Rose.

La tarde se pasó volando. De pronto ya me encontraba en el departamento que compartía con mi hermano. Charlie y Reneé, nuestros padres, nos lo habían regalado cuando Emmett se graduó del instituto.

-¡Belly-Bells!- mi grandulón hermano se me plantó por mi espalda, cargándome por toda la sala.

- ¡Emmett! – me puso en el suelo. Alice, mi mejor amiga (aparte de Rose), aquella de la que no sabia absolutamente nada desde que había dejado Forks, me habia puesto aquel apodo. La creatividad de Emmett no llegaba a tanto. El apodo era otro recordatorio de lo mucho que la extrañaba. El idiota de su hermano también había conseguido apartarme de ella.

-Bells, dime, ¿le gusto? – puso su mejor cara de perro desvalido, aquella carita a la que no le podía negar nada.

- Em, no me hagas esto. Sabes que no me corresponde a mí decírtelo.

- ¡Pero Belly! – pataleó como lo hacían las chicas en la televisión.

- No Emmy, tengo que arreglarme, faltan dos horas para irnos al bar.

-¡No me digas Emmy! – su voz se tornó mas femenina. Solté una carcajada

- ¡No me digas Belly! - imité su voz.

-No hay trato, _Belly_ – dijo sonriente, mostrando sus hoyuelos. Si, Emmy Swan tenía, a pesar de tener veinticinco años, hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

- No hay trato _Emmy_ – me dirigí a mi habitación sonriendo también. Emmett a veces se comportaba como un niño de cinco años, pero así lo quería. Siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa. Mamá siempre decía que yo parecía más su madre que su hermana.

Rose era exactamente lo que a mi Emmy le hacia falta. Cada vez que se veían sonreían como dos babosos. Y eso era difícil de ver en mi hermanito, tenia citas –ya perdí la cuenta- pero no parecían ser nada serio. Aunque debo decir que Rose no es exactamente fácil de conquistar. Solo uno logró tener algo serio con ella. Royce la embaucó para luego dejarla el mismo día de su boda. Nunca comprendí que fue lo que vio en él. Pero de algún modo la entendí. Los padres de los gemelos Hale habían muerto hacia cinco años. Rose se había sumido en una gran depresión, pero cuando conoció a Royce comenzó a mejorar. Ella dice que jamás lo amo, lo veía como un apoyo. Pero nada más. Se alegraba de que se hubiera arrepentido a último momento. Emmett tendría que esforzarse de verdad.

Me enfundé en un vestido negro de satín que Rose me había obsequiado. Y unas zapatillas de tacón alto. Odiaba usarlas, pero Rose siempre me reprendía cuando desaprovechaba una oportunidad para calzarlas. Jamás usaba maquillaje, pero esta vez me aplique uno ligero.

-Belly, ya es hora – canturreó Emmett desde el pasillo.

Llegamos al bar en menos de diez minutos. Mi querido hermano manejaba su jeep como un maniático. Esta era una de las tantas veces que deseaba tener mi vieja camioneta conmigo. Jasper y Rosalie nos esperaban en una de las mesas del bar.

-¡Bells! – gritó Jasper desde su banco. El rubio tenía una enorme e inusual sonrisa en su rostro. Eso me pareció sospechoso.

- ¡Hey Jazz! ¿Por que esa sonrisa de tarado? – me acerqué a abrazarlo. Rose ya estaba en los brazos del Gran Oso Emmy. Éste le susurró algo al oído haciendo que Rosalie se sonrojara y sonriera.

- No sabes Bells. ¿No me matarás por no contarte antes cierto? – dijo cuando todos nos sentamos.

Fingí pensarlo un poco. – Eso depende.

-Pues… em… he estado saliendo con la mujer más maravillosa – dijo sonriendo tanto, que temí que se le rompiera la cara.

- ¡Awwww! Jazzy emo se ha enamorado – dijo Emmett con su voz aguda ganándose unas cuantas risillas departe de Rose.- Dinos ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Pues, por eso estamos aquí. Quería que la conocieran – contestó el aludido.

- ¿A si? Donde esta entonces – preguntó Emmett.

- ¡Jasper! – gritó alguien detrás de mi hombro. ¿Alice? Nah, la extrañaba tanto que ahora me imaginaba su voz. Sin embargo Emmett me lanzo una mirada llena de incredulidad. Me giré para ver a la desconocida. Pero resulto ser todo lo contrario.

Alice; bajita con el cabello negro azabache apuntando a todas partes, sus extremidades pequeñas que ahora estaban envolviendo a Jasper en un fuerte abrazo. Todo pasó como en cámara lenta; Alice se giró y antes de ahorcarme en sus brazos chilló:

-¡Bella!

* * *

Hola!

Este es mi primer Fan-Fic.

Espero y sea de su agrado :D

gris


	2. Chapter 2

_Alice; bajita con el cabello negro azabache apuntando a todas partes, sus extremidades pequeñas que ahora estaban envolviendo a Jasper en un fuerte abrazo. Todo pasó como en cámara lenta; Alice se giró y antes de ahorcarme en sus brazos chilló:_

_-¡Bella!_

El shock me dejó sin habla. Bueno ¿quien podía culparme? ¿El shock o el horror de la conciencia? Y yo definitivamente había escogido el shock. O quizá era que los pequeños bracitos que envolvían mi cuello me impedían coger aire para hablar. Los bracitos de… No. No era posible.

¿Perdí el juicio? Si, por completo. A menos que tuviera un sentido del humor negro, me hubiera echado a reír. ¿Alice Cullen? ¿Aquí?

'¿Entonces quien es esta pequeña con complejo de duende que tienes colgada del cuello?'  Genial. Ahora escuchaba voces. Diablos. Ahora de veras me arrepentía no haber tomado la terapia que Emmett me había ofrecido hace unos cuantos años. Cuando Edw…

'¿Que demonios Bella? ¿A caso no te prometiste dejar aquello por el bien de todos?' Bien ahora la voz me sermoneaba. Simplemente perfecto.

'_¿Pero como demonios quieres que no piense en ello, cuando mi duende, mi mejor amiga, esta aquí, conmigo?_'-quise contestar. La conciencia le ganó al shock, entonces.

Ahora podía ver todo con claridad. Emmett aun se encontraba paralizado por la sorpresa. Los gemelos nos observaban con expresiones confundidas. Y Alice… bueno Alice estaba siendo Alice. No había cambiado nada. Estaba parloteando feliz entre mis brazos.

-…debemos ir de compras ¡promételo! ¡Oh Belly-Bells, te extrañé tanto! Lo que me recuerda…- levantó su carita hacia mi, muy seria.- ¡¿se puede saber porque demonios no te comunicaste conmigo?

Si, seguía siendo la misma. Le sonreí, le costó un poco no devolverme la sonrisa, pero al final su rostro rompió en una deslumbrante.

-Yo también te extrañé Alice. No sabes cuanto. – mi voz sonaba extraña, ronca. Entonces me di cuenta del enorme nudo en mi garganta que lo causaba y de las gruesas lágrimas que caían silenciosamente por mi mejilla. Un carraspeo nos sobresaltó a ambas.

-¿Para Emmy no hay siquiera un abrazo? – mi tonto hermano le hizo un puchero a Alice. Ésta, de inmediato se le lanzó los brazos.

-Oh, mi Emmy! ¡¿Como no extrañarte, mi gran oso?

Rosalie me lanzó una mirada interrogante. -¿Que tal si nos sentamos? – sugerí.

Me senté en una mesa vacía, los demás me siguieron. Rosalie tenía una expresión muy rara… ¿celos? Decidí empezar, antes de que se le lanzara a Alice al cuello.

-Chicos se que están confundidos- Emmett rodó los ojos- bien, bien ya sabíamos eso… solo estoy comprobando. Conocimos a Alice en forks, estábamos en el mismo instituto – Rose me lanzó una mirada significativa.

- Asi que tu eres la chica Cullen de la que Bella no se puede callar- me sorprendió el tono amistoso de Rosalie.

- si… -Alice le dedicó una enorme sonrisa –así que tú eres quien tiene a Emmy con esa sonrisa de baboso.

Mi rubia amiga pareció entrar en shock en cuanto escuchó eso. Solté unas cuantas risillas. Alice siempre había sido así de observadora y bueno digamos que mi hermanito no es precisamente difícil de leer en lo que a Rosalie se refiere.

-Bueno, duende digamos que Jazzy no se queda atrás – Emmett señaló a Jasper, quien a su vez no despegaba los ojos de Alice.

La conversación comenzó a tomar rumbos mucho más tribales. La pequeña duende me sometió a un interrogatorio al puro estilo del FBI en las series de televisión. Por supuesto, no desaproveche devolverle el favor. Había logrado su sueño de estudiar diseño, estaba buscando trabajo en alguna que otra boutique. Agradecí en silencio que no hablara sobre _él_.

Muchos creían que lo había superado. Era cierto que me comportaba normal, ya no era la chica catatónica. Estaba bien… hasta que me quedaba sola. Si, había prometido no invocar recuerdos, sabía que dolería más. Pero mi subconsciente no quería colaborar. Porque aun lo amaba, para mi no había sido solo un amorío de patio de juegos. No solo me había entregado al amor, había entregado mi confianza.

-… ¿Bella? ¡Bella!- la voz de Alice me sacó de mi ensueño.

La miré avergonzada. -Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

Su expresión cambió, bajó la mirada, apesumbrada.

-Bella, lo siento.

-¿De que hablas, Alice? Si es por todo lo que paso, sabes muy bien de quien fue la…- interrumpió mi discurso.

- Él esta aquí.

_Él esta aquí. Él esta aquí. Él esta aquí. Él esta aquí._

Las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, carecían de sentido pero eran demasiado claras. No significaba nada y a la vez todo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como nunca lo había hecho, desde que Forks dejó de ser mi hogar.

_Edward estaba aquí._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La canción es de Kelly Clarkson.

_**Summary:**_

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mi- contesté a la defensiva aunque, en realidad, quería tirarme a sus brazos de nuevo.  
-Yo solo sé que te amo...

* * *

_Mr. Bring Me Down._

_Well you like to bring me down. Don't you?_

_But I ain't laying down_

_Baby I ain't going down._

_Edward estaba aquí._

Rodé en la cama por séptima vez.

¿Es que esto jamás se iba acabar? No solo me había arruinado mi adolescencia, ¿también tenia que asegurarse de hacer lo mismo justo ahora?

Se que toda nuestra historia parecía ridícula una vez que la escuchas. Pero contrario a los demás, yo si se cada uno de los detalles. Simplemente porque los viví, los sentí. Y también los creí. Sobretodo, los creí.

Nunca he sido el tipo de persona que se abre ante todos, siempre fui cautelosa en todo lo que hacia. Primero debía aprender a confiar en una persona, saber que esa persona se la merecía. Generalmente, no me equivoco.

Generalmente.

Pero como todo ser humano, lo hice, me equivoque. Confié en la persona errónea. Le entregue todos mis secretos, deje que se metiera en mi vida, de una forma irreversible. Y me enamoré.

Pero es que ¿Cómo no enamorarte de una persona como él? encantador, con ese tipo caballerosidad del siglo XIX, hermoso. Él me hacia sentir hermosa.

Pero supongo que jamás terminas de conocer a las personas ¿verdad?

Al final terminas viendo la veracidad de la promesas, todas falsas, ante tus ojos. Yo era una adolescente, sumisa, débil. Él sabia como unas palabras dulces me harían caer de nuevo entre sus brazos. Pero yo no podía permitirlo. Y corrí, corrí como jamás lo había hecho antes. Y aunque dé mil razones, sé lo que me impulsó a hacerlo: cobardía.

Y ahora tenia que lidiar con ello, con él. Ya no podría correr más, y la verdad, tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Jamás terminas de conocer a las personas ¿verdad?

Yo ya no era la misma de antes. No tendría porque serlo. Ninguna palabrería de aquellas me haría volver a empezar. La frialdad de los años me había convertido en una mujer. La adolescente del pasado se había quedado atrás.

Los primeros rayos del sol se proyectaron por el ventanal. Abrí los ojos, topándome con el rostro adormilado de mi hermano.

-¿Emmett?- pregunté confundida. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado aquí?

Solté una gran carcajada. En su brazo izquierdo sostenía al Señor Mittens, el viejo oso de peluche que cargaba a todas partes de pequeño. Eso terminó por despertarlo.

Su ceño se frunció cuando escucho mis risas, provocando una nueva ronda de ellas.

-¿Qué?- inquirió haciendo su ya típico puchero. Decidí que ya era demasiado para el _pobre_ _Emmy_. Señalé la cabeza del peluche de felpa.

-Oh si…- me miró algo avergonzado.- ¿Procurarías no decírselo a Rose? Ya es demasiado difícil así.

-Aguafiestas.- mascullé.- Por cierto… ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Bueno Bells, ¿acaso no puedo dormir con mi hermanita como en los viejos tiempos?-rodeé los ojos.

-oh si, claro Emmett.-arqueé una ceja- suéltalo ya

- ¡Esta bien! Te contaré…anoche alguien me llamó a mi móvil desde un teléfono privado, pensé que era un idiota que quería hacer una broma. Así que contesté la llamada para decirle que se fuera a…

-Al grano- lo interrumpí.

-Pues resulta que cuando contesté parecía como si no hubiera nadie en la otra línea. Me asuste…eh no te rías…Bella…hablo enserio.- Pause mis risitas, bueno…lo intenté.- pero primero quería asegurarme que estabas bien…

- …o para comprobar que era yo haciéndote una broma- juntó sus manos y se las llevo a su boca, en un gesto dramático. Rodeé los ojos.

-Omitiremos esa parte…y también la del Señor Mittens…¡no te rías de mi!- Emmett comenzó a lloriquear como niño, cuando una carcajada se escapó de mi boca. Suspiré. Niñita.

-Bella, una tal Alice pregunta por ti- la amable recepcionista me avisó, cuando pase por su escritorio por la mañana.

-Gracias Angie.

Era de esperarse que Alice se pusiera en plan de acosadora.

Entré a la oficina con paso inseguro. Conociendo a Alice bien podría planear una sesión de makeovers en plena oficina…

¡Esta bien!…quizá exagere un poquitín…

-Belli-Bells- su voz chillona, pero sin duda adorable, resonó en todo el espacio. Sentí algo de nostalgia, esto se parecía demasiado a las mañanas en el instituto.

Dos pequeños bracitos me recibieron en la entrada. – ¡A…lice…n-no…res…pi…ro!- ella se alejó sin quitar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

-Oh-oh, no me gusta esa sonrisa…-mascullé ganándome un _golpecito_ en el brazo. –Ouch… ¿la violencia es necesaria?

Un largo suspiro soñador salió de entre sus labios- Extrañaba ese cinismo…

-¡Oye!- me quejé.

No se bien como, pero de pronto ya la tenia colgada de mi de nuevo. No pude evitarlo, la abracé de vuelta. Había olvidado cuanto la _extrañaba_.

-Te quiero, Bells. – dijo seriamente contra mi cuello, que era hasta donde su estatura le permitía llegar.-Edward fue un completo idio…

-No hablemos de eso, duende- la interrumpí apresuradamente.-yo también te quiero Ali.

-¡BELLS!-el grito me sobresalto tanto, que caí de la silla, estampando mi trasero en el piso.

-Mierda que demonios…-maldecí, hasta que me topé con la cara de…- ¡EMMETT!

-Ups lo siento- dijo, tratando de parecer inocente.- yo solo venia a recogerte hermanita, el refrigerador en casa esta casi vacío. Oh, ¡hola pixie!- el muy maldito me paso de largo para ir a abrazar a Alice.

Me levanté con dificultad solo para encontrarme sola en la habitación, mis asentaderas estaban adoloridas. Malditos…

-¡No, Emmett! ¡Basta!

El grandulón lloriqueaba de manera infantil, haciendo una ridícula escenita. Confía a Emmett el tener rabietas en medio de los pasillos del supermercado.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!- rogaba una y otra vez.

-¡Oh esta bien!- exploté, harta de su berrinche.- pero nada de chocolate antes de la cena- le advertí.

Su carita se iluminó en cuanto escucho mi derrota. Gritó un airoso "¡Si!" antes de hacer su baile de la victoria. No hace falta decir que me convertí en un tomate casi inmediatamente.

Alice nos observaba divertida. Oh si, que divertido. Pelearse con _Emmett_ a causa de un paquete de barras de chocolate es tan entretenido…

-¿De que demonios te ríes?-le repliqué entre dientes.

Ella seguía carcajeándose a gusto. Cuando pudo controlar su respiración abrió la boca solo para ahogarse en otra ronda de risas.

-Me largo- dije, harta del par de _niños_ a mis espaldas.

Luego de soportar el tedio de la línea para pagar, sopese la idea de tomar el jeep y dejarlos ahí. Pero no podía ser tan cruel.

Todo el camino tuve que soportar las quejas de un oso y una pequeña pixie.

-¡YA LLEGUE!- la estruendosa voz de mi hermano me hizo brincar del susto.

-¡Por dios Emmett!- me quejé. Solía hacer eso cada vez que llegaba del trabajo, o como en esta ocasión, en la que sabia que no había nadie en la casa.- Estamos justo a tu lado.

-Amargada- alcancé a escuchar cuando pasé junto a él.

No es como si en verdad le hubiera prestado atención, o como si pudiera, estaba cargando casi el doble de mi peso. Nunca podría entender como Emmett conseguía convencerme de comprar tremenda cantidad de comida.

Alice me siguió, sonriente, hasta la cocina, cargando quizá más bolsas que yo. La duende ya tenia practica con sus viajecitos al Mall.

Luego de terminar de acomodar toda nuestra compra, nos echamos en el sofá de la sala, totalmente exhaustos. Casi me estaba quedando dormida, hasta que unos golpes desesperados irrumpieron el silencio. Ninguno se levantó, pero al final el fastidio no pudo más y me levante a abrir.

Apenas y giré el pomo, cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente, casi tirándome al piso. Una cabellera rubia se abalanzó dentro cerrando la puerta en el acto, solo hasta que se quedó quieto me di cuenta de que era Jasper.

-¡Rápido! Me siguió hasta aquí.- dijo entrecortadamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

-¿Que?- Emmett y Alice ya estaban junto a mí, mirando a Jasper confundidos.

-¡Jasper! ¿Que- que demonios te pasa?

-Es Edward. Me ha seguido hasta aquí.

_Diablos…_

* * *

err...Hola!

Antes que nada, agradezco a quienes no quieran mandarme a Los vulturis ni nada por el estilo (aunque debo admitir que me lo merezco..)

Lo siento mucho el no actualizar, de verdad. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, completamente enfocada en el argumento y seguimiento de historia. Graciias a quienes me siguen y seguirán leyendo después de esto.

Graciias y hasta el próximo capitulo.

¡Besos!

_gris _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La canción es de Kelly Clarkson.

_Summary:_

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mi- contesté a la defensiva aunque, en realidad, quería tirarme a sus brazos de nuevo.  
-Yo solo sé que te amo...

* * *

**_Edward..._**

La ventanilla del coche fue lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos. El sol me daba de lleno en la cara, probablemente aquello fue lo que me despertó.

De algún modo los eventos de la noche anterior comenzaban a afectarme en sobremanera. Jamás había sido tan obstinado. Pero no lo pude evitar, aun a sabiendas de que era estúpido, en cuanto James me enseño aquellas fotos, corrí por las llaves de mi Volvo.

Seguir a Alice hasta Nueva York en coche había sido para nada sencillo. Primero porque ni siquiera sabía donde vivía, y segundo mi móvil tenia carga agotada, no había forma de comunicarme con ella.

Solo recordaba el número postal de la dirección que Alice me había anotado en un post-it. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día. Mis padres me habían arrastrado con ellos para dejarla en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Se acercó dando saltitos hasta mi, no sin antes ahogarme en un abrazo.

-Si algún día cambias de opinión y decides aunque sea visitarme. Esta es mi dirección- susurró en mi oído, aun algo dolida. Pero mi decisión ya estaba hecha, no pensaba mudarme a Nueva York. Forks era mi hogar, o por lo menos en el momento mas feliz de mi vida lo fue.- Te quiero, hermanito.

No fue si no hasta que estábamos de vuelta en el auto, cuando revise los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Mis dedos se tropezaron con el pequeño cuadrito de papel azul.

El claxon de un coche que paso a mi lado me saco de mis pensamientos. Últimamente no hacia mas que hundirme en ellos, con tal de recordar. Aun dolía como el infierno; los recuerdos. No había un solo día en el que me debatía y me reprimía, para luego rendirme a ellos, a _ella_. Resultaba tan inevitable, casi irresistible, no podía parar y tampoco quería hacerlo. Cada vez que aquellos momentos se proyectaban en mi mente, la sentía cerca, como si aún estuviera a mi lado. Se había convertido en una adicción para mí. ¿Pero acaso no era justo? Si en mi mente podía estar junto a ella de nuevo ¿porque habría de querer una rehabilitación de mi memoria inmediata?

Suspire ruidosamente, gracias a mi seca garganta.

Me prepare para reiniciarme a mi búsqueda. Tome la chaqueta que yacía sobre mi regazo, un destello azul captó mi atención.

El post-it de Alice.

-¡Edward!- grito una muy saltarina Alice, cuando me abrió la puerta.- ¡¿Que demonios haces aquí?!- rodeé los ojos.

-Hola Alice, yo también te extrañé.

-Idiota.

-Alice?- una voz preocupada llamó desde el interior. La cara de Alice se iluminó como si de un interruptor se tratara. La imagen de hermano mayor comenzó a colarse en mi expresión.

-Jazz.- Un rubiecito apareció detrás de ella, abrazando su cintura tiernamente. De no ser porque carraspeé Alice se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia.-oh…Edward, este es Jasper; mi novio. Jasper, él es mi hermano Edward.

El oxigenado extendió su mano en modo de saludo, yo no desaproveché la oportunidad de apretarla más de la cuenta. Debo reconocerlo, el chico no intentó irse por el lado hostil conmigo, en vez de eso me sonrió amablemente. _Vaya, de verdad le interesa mi hermana_.

-Un gusto Edward- respondió aun en un tono calmado.

-Igualmente Jasper- bueno, el rubio no parecía mal chico ¿cierto?

Alice nos observó con el ceño fruncido en todo el intercambio. A juzgar por su expresión creía que en cualquier momento le saltaría al cuello al rubiecito, lo más probable es que si así fuera tendría una pixie psicópata colgada de mi antes de que le hiciera daño alguno.

-¿Se quedaran ahí como idiotas o entraran?- nos reprimió.

-¿Ahora si me dirás que haces aquí? Porque no importa lo que me digas, se que no viniste solo a visitarme ¿no es así?

-Si- admití.

Mi hermana me observaba expectante desde el otro extremo de la mesita de té. El rubio se había marchado a los pocos minutos de mi llegada, quizá pensando que necesitábamos un momento de hermanos.

Temía que esta conversación llegara tan pronto, pero por otro lado entre más rápido afrontara los hechos con Alice, mejor. Aunque también debo admitir que me daba miedo la reacción de mi hermana, no por su aprobación, dios sabe que mi hermana ama a Be…

No, hasta ahí Cullen. No es tiempo de hundirte en la miseria, no enfrente de Alice.

-Bueno, veras…ehm ¿tu, r-recuerdas a James?

La cara de Alice se tornó sospechosa en cuanto mencione el nombre de mi viejo amigo. Había conocido a James en la universidad, era un genio cibernético, podía encontrar a cualquier persona, con solo unos cuantos datos básicos. No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido pedir su ayuda antes, en cuanto a _ella_.

-Cómo olvidarlo-rodo los ojos- me acosaba cada vez que estaba contigo.- me reí de su expresión. James y su extraña forma de coqueteo.- No habrás venido en favor a él ¿cierto?- negué energéticamente soltando unas cuantas carcajadas.

-Claro que no. Piensa Alice, ¿para que necesitaría la ayuda de James?

-Bueno, él era todo un bueno para nada en medicina, a juzgar por su poco interés en la carrera. Pero sí que era todo un nerd con su comp…- se interrumpió a medio discurso, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que me refería.

-Alice, la encontré.- le solté, ella ya había adivinado lo suficiente.

-¿Hablas de…?

-Si.

-Saldré esta noche- avisó Alice distraídamente- Jasper quiere presentarme a sus amigos. ¿Quieres ir?

Mi hermana caminaba furiosamente de un lado a otro en el interior de _mi_ closet. No lo entendía, ¿qué demonios buscaba en _mi_ ropa? Además ¿quién salía en plan de amigos los jueves? ¿Que eso no era los viernes? Ahora sí que estoy confundido.

En definitivo Alice esta loca. Ya me había hecho la idea de que probablemente dormiría en un sofá, pero la chiflada de mi hermana me arrastró hacia una amplia habitación. Era azul. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por algunos cuantos cuadros regados en la superficie, todos eran abstractos, era difícil determinar de que eran. Había una enorme cama en el centro, sus cobertores del mismo color de las paredes, quizá de un tono un poco mas profundo.

Si aun me quedaban dudas sobre aquel cuarto, en la mesita de noche habían unas cuantas fotografías enmarcadas. Pero ese detalle no fue lo que hizo que apartara la vista e intentara deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, no. Lo que hizo que sintiera como las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en mis ojos era la hermosa castaña que sujetaba entre mis brazos en cada uno de los pequeños cuadritos de vidrio, todos en una escena diferente.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? empiezas a marearme- insté.- oye, ¿no se supone que esa es mi ropa.

Para cerrar con broche de oro, Alice se salió con la suya de nuevo. No se como, ni que hizo, pero de alguna forma logró intuir que no traería equipaje alguno. La puerta plegable de la pared este de mi habitación era la prueba viviente. Detrás de ella había una cantidad masiva de ropa, habría creído que era de ese rubiecito, si no fuera porque todas las prendas eran de mi medida exacta y además de mi gusto.

-Bueno hermanito, ¿pero tu crees que la miniatura de closets que hay aquí soportará toda la ropa que necesito?- la miré estupefacto- en cambio tú no necesitas tanto espacio.

Las horas pasan inexorablemente cuando se esta en el embotellamiento, voluntario al menos por mi parte.

Intenté, sin éxito alguno, ignorar la mesita de noche mientras estaba echado boca arriba en mi cama. Sentí una nueva oleada de dolor atravesar mi pecho, como si no había suficiente aire en mis pulmones, a pesar de que mi respiración era acompasada, me sentía como si me estuviera ahogando, ahogando de dolor.

En cualquier momento no lo soportaría mas, me incorporaría bruscamente mientras un grito ahogado saldría de mis labios, correría hasta alcanzar la puerta principal, con todo y llaves, a buscar a Alice. Justo como acababa de hacerlo.

Pero cuando mis dedos tocaron el picaporte, un golpe sordo retumbo en la madera de la puerta. Alice.

-¡Eddie!- saltó en cuanto abrí la puerta con demasiado entusiasmo- siento llegar tarde.

-¿A dónde fueron?- esperaba no sonar entrometido pero en ese momento me importaba un comino, necesitaba alejar mi mente de mis pensamientos pesimistas.

-A un bar- contestó distraídamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina, la seguí antes de que me echara al suelo hecho un ovillo.- me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí, fue divertido.

Por alguna razón, evitó por todos los medios levantar su pequeño rostro de duende. Supe a instante que me estaba ocultando algo. La conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Dije suspicazmente.- ¿algo más que quieras compartir?

Entonces giro para enfrentarme con su sonrisa de gato chesire para solamente decir "nope". Me dejó plantado en medio de la cocina, como un idiota.

El zumbido de la tele era el único sonido que inundaba a sala de estar. No tenía ni idea de que programa se trataba, es más, ni siquiera la estaba observando, el techo era más entretenido.

Era viernes por la tarde y yo aún seguía en pijama. Patético, lo sé.

Alice había salido desde muy temprano, quise preguntar a donde se dirigía con tanto entusiasmo, pero lo más probable es que me mandara al demonio por eso. Así que no quise arriesgar mi vida, no antes de encontrar a mi Be…

_Demonios Cullen. Tienes serios problemas de masoquismo._

De nuevo, el ardor en mi pecho se hizo presente con mucha más fuerza que antes, como si eso fuera posible. Incluso pensar su nombre invocaba toda esta pena y agonía. Moriría a este paso.

Antes de que pensara seriamente en golpearme hasta quedar inconsciente, el timbre de la puerta volvió a salvarme. _Dios, te amo_.

Corrí en tiempo record hasta la puerta de la entrada, cualquier distracción era buena en este momento, no me importaba si fuera e mismísimo Chucky el que estaba tocando el timbre…

- Hola Edward. ¿Se encuentra Alice por ahí?- bueno, quizá me pase de dramático.

-Pues no, salió muy temprano esta mañana a quien sabe dónde.- _la verdad aprecio mi vida demasiado para preguntar a donde._

- oh…- el rubio vaciló en la puerta, luciendo algo pensativo.- quizá esta con Emm y…

-¿Emm?- pregunté alarmado ¿quién demonios es Emm?

Jasper rompió súbitamente el hilo de sus pensamientos, los que claramente había expresado en voz alta. Tenía la impresión de que había dicho algo que no quería que _yo_ supiera.

-D-debo i-irme- fue lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo a su auto.

No lo pensé dos veces, corrí por las llaves del Volvo. Estaba completamente seguro de que el rubiecito sabía dónde estaba metida Alice. ¿Quién era Emm? ¿Qué tal si era un psicópata, un depravado? O peor ¿un secuestrador de pixies?

¡Y yo que creí que Jasper…es decir _el rubiecito_ era un buen chico!

Pisé el acelerador del volvo hasta el fondo. Alcance al rubio a media calle principal.

Llegó un momento en la parada del semáforo en rojo en el que capté su mirada en el espejo retrovisor. Se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo. No me quedo ninguna duda en cuanto comenzó a tomar cuanta curva estaba en el camino, en un intento de perderme. Obviamente no contaba con que yo fuera todo un terco. Lo aprendí de mi Be…

_Agh. Me odio._

El dolor me hizo detenerme a medio camino, ganándome unos cuantos claxons de parte de los demás conductores y algunos preciados _deditos_…

Me abrace a mí mismo en un intento de controlar mis emociones un poco, aunque eso fuera prácticamente imposible. A este paso Jasper ya me había perdido.

* * *

uh, oh. ehm...hola?

De verdad no tenga excusa, lo se y lo siento.

Espero que sean compasivas y no me maten...

En fin, espero que les guste este EPOVS que decidí y sentí que tenia que hacer.

Review?

**Besos!**

gris


	5. Chapter 5

_Mr. Bring Me Down._

_Well you like to bring me down. Don't you?_

_But I ain't laying down_

_Baby I ain't going down._

**_"I'm not that kind of girl boys falling in love with"_**

**-No****_, _****no, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡NO!**

**La pantalla comenzó a ponerse gris como si de una intervención de una televisión se tratara y la cara de un hombre con media como mascara apareció de golpe, haciéndome pegar un buen grito. Casi de inmediato la ventana de ****_Game over_**** remplazó aquella horrible imagen. Era extraño que a estas alturas Charlie no hubiera echado la puerta abajo con su rifle en mano.**

**Me llevé la mano a mi frente, tratando de controlar mi agitada respiración. ¿Por qué, oh por que tuve que hacerle caso a Emmett? Oh si, su maldita cara de gato con botas de ****_Shrek_****. Ya después me las cobraría.**

**Mi habitación estaba hecha un asco; había ropa por todos lados, sin mencionar las cuatro latas de coca-cola en mi escritorio y mis cuadernos apilados en pequeños montoncitos sobre la cama. Eché una ojeada al reloj que colgaba de la pared. Diablos. Cuatro de la madrugada. Voy a matar a Emmett.**

**Cerré de golpe mi preciosa laptop, sin molestarme en apagarla apropiadamente. Estaba demasiado cansada, suerte que era viernes. **

**Sí.**

** Así son todos mis viernes desde que tengo memoria. Cuando Emmett aún no estaba en la universidad, me arrastraba de vez en cuando a Port Angeles a algún club barato, el muy maldito había conseguido una credencial falsa para mí.**

** No había mucho que yo pudiera replicar, él solo tenía que poner su mejor puchero y ya me tenía en su poder. Justo como había sucedido hace apenas unas cuantas horas; charlábamos por ****_Skype_**** sobre sus últimas tonterías y de cómo había salido de ellas, cuando vio un ****_add_**** de ****_Slender man_****, un juego ****_online_**** muy popular. Mi hermanito me mandó el link, yo como buena samaritana no lo iba a dejar solo. Al final terminé jugando con el ****_live_****….y a mitad de partida me abandonó. Bastardo.**

**Yo ya estaba lo suficientemente obsesionada y seguí la partida… Mala idea, muy mala idea. Ahora estaba con el enredón de mi cama cubriéndome por completo, no dudaba que tendría pesadillas.**

**¿Por qué tenía que ser una nerd sin remedio? Generalmente no me quejaba de mi misma, en realidad me daba igual. Nerd, Geek, Cuatro-Ojos…ya lo había escuchado antes, pero ninguna clasificación lograba afectarme como a muchos otros. Simplemente los ignoraba. Solo era otro grupo de chicos con una vida miserable que disfrutan hacerles la vida igual de miserable e imposible a los demás. Sonaba tan típico como patético.**

**Sacudí mi cabeza, en un intento de quitar las uñas del recuerdo de ese horroroso videojuego. Cerré mis ojos en lo que parecía la décima vez. **

**"Sabía que seguirle la corriente a Emmett nunca resulta una buena idea." Me lamenté para mis adentros. El sueño hizo acto de presencia y los parpados comenzaron a pesarme.**

**En unos cuantos segundos caería rendida…tres…dos…uno…**

**_I think I did it again…I made you believe we're more than just friends…_**

**¡Puff!**

**-Hola viejo amigo- dije cuando caí al suelo del susto. ¿A quién se le ocurre llamar a estas horas? Alice. Solo ella pondría ese tono predeterminado. **

**-¡Belly-Bells!- chilló cuando apreté el botón de ''aceptar llamada''.**

**-Alice, ¿tienes idea de qué hora es?**

**-Bah, no es como si hubieras estado dormida.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-No lo sabía, tú lo acabas de confirmar. **

**-Te odio.-bufé**

**-Me amas y lo sabes.**

**Sonreí sin siquiera proponérmelo. Alice siempre conseguía hacerme olvidar que estaba enojada. Y pensar lo diferente que éramos y lo bien que nos complementábamos juntas. **

**Había conocido a Alice cuando aún estábamos en pañales; fue como amistad a primera vista. Nuestras madres: Renne y Esme, se conocían desde el instituto, según la abuela Marie eran inseparables. Pero después de la graduación Renne se fugó con Charlie a Phoenix, Mamá estaba embarazada de Emmett por ese tiempo, aunque no lo supo hasta dos meses después. **

**Emmett cumplió cuatro años cuando a Charlie le ofrecieron el puesto de jefe de policía en Forks. Esme y Renne se volvieron a encontrar por casualidad en un club de lectura. Ambas estaban embarazadas.**

** Un veinte de junio, Esme dio a luz a un par de perfectos mellizos: Edward y Alice, y más tarde, un trece de septiembre para ser exactos, nací yo.**

**Compartimos todo desde entonces, no podía imaginarme un día sin mi pequeña pixie. Edward, por otro lado, era más reservado pero no menos amigable. Solía escucharlo tocar el piano a escondidas en el salón de música de los Cullen. **

**Edward, por otro lado, era más reservado. Emmett se encargó de convertirlo en su mejor amigo, consideró justo que cada uno se robara a un gemelo. Ruedo los ojos con solo recordarlo.**

**-Supongo que esta no es solo una llamada de cortesía-espero que la ironía fuera palpable en mi voz.- ¿Qué tramas pixie?**

**-Bells…-estoy segura de que casi escucho su puchero.- Tienes que ayudarme…**

**Suspiré en rendición. A pesar de conocerlo de toda la vida, aun no podía inmunizarme a su tonito lastimero, el cual solía utilizar cuando quería algo. Ella lo tomó como una rendición.**

**-Bells… ¿recuerdas la fiesta de Mike?- preguntó cautelosamente, aunque no servía de nada; empezaba a comprender de donde venía todo esto.**

**-Como no hacerlo. Solo le faltaba gritarlo por un megafono….**

**-Pues… ¿recuerdas la última vez que fuimos a Port Angeles?**

**-¿Cuando casi sobregiras las tarjetas de Carlisle? Sí.**

**- Digamos que quizás Carlisle se haya enojado…un poquito.**

**-No me digas.- ironicé. El pobre padre de mi amiga era el peor parado por su obsesión compulsiva.**

**-Estoy castigada. El estado de las tarjetas de crédito llego hoy…bueno ayer.**

**-¿Así que no iras a la fiesta?- ¿mi euforia era demasiado notoria en mi voz? ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¡La duende que tenía por amiga no me arrastraría con ella! Y lo más importante: no Barbie-Bella. **

**-¡Bella!- se quejó.- Ni creas que te salvas. Iremos a esa fiesta; sí o sí.-Bufe. **

**-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer yo?**

**-Ahí va la cosa…- rodé los ojos por su pausa dramática.- tienes que…distraer a Edward.**

**-Ah sí claro…espera ¡¿Qué quieres que haga qué?!**

**-¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor?**

**-No, Alice. Es la idea más ridícula que se te ha ocurrido, sin ofender.-Escuche un leve bufido en la otra línea y algo que sonó como ''ya decía yo que eran tal para cual…'' pero no podría estar segura.**

**-Por favor Bella, hazlo por tu pobre amiga indefensa…**

**Estaba segura que me iba a arrepentir de ello.**

-Swan, a mi oficina.

Solté un brinco al escuchar la voz de mi estúpido jefe. Me miraba desde el marco de la puerta, según él, en una pose sexy. Quería largarme a reír, pero eso significaría mi posible despido. No me quedó de otra más que asentir.

Newton era un constante dolor en el trasero, bueno lo había sido desde la preparatoria… UIna leve punzada en mi pecho me obligó a reprimir los recuerdos de aquella época, antes de que lo lamentara. _Él_ siempre estaba en ellos.

Mis dedos temblaban ligeramente, mientras me mordia el labio intentando buscar una distracción. La montaña de papeles que tenía enfrente me hicieron el favor.

Ordené el desastre de mi escritorio, demorándome más de lo necesario para retrasar el desagradable encuentro con mi _querido_ jefe. De nada servía, en realidad, tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo. Diablos ¿cómo es que llegué aquí? No, no ¿cómo llegó Newton aquí? Jessica Stanley. Si ella no fuera tan zorra yo hubiera tenido ese maldito asenso. Ya está; lo dije.

Estaba tan distraída despotricando mentalmente que no sé cómo ni quien le dio permiso a mis piernas de llevarme a la puerta de Newton. Toque unas cuantas veces, con esperanza de que no estuviera dentro. Pero como solo esto puede pasarme a mí, un 'entra' se escuchó, gruñí por lo bajo.

-Newton ¿qué es lo que quieres? Porque espero que se trate del trabajo.- no estaba de humor para soportar sus intentos de seducción conmigo. Que Mike fuera un terrible jefe no era el gran problema de trabajar con él.

-Cariño, porque no te relajas.- no me moví ni un centímetro y lo observé como Rosalie me había enseñado: ''como si quisieras arrancarle lo poco que tiene de herencia''. Bueno esa era la versión decente; mi amiga podía dejar a un camionero en vergüenza.

- Estoy perfectamente bien donde estoy.

-¡Por dios Bella!- soltó, como si mi actitud lo hubiera exasperado . Idiota dramático.

- Si eso es todo, me largo.

Saltó como resorte hacia la puerta, bloqueándome el paso. Suspiré ruidosamente. Este tipo se estaba ganando una patada en las…

_''¡Bella! ¡Cuida tus palabras!'' _

Lo que faltaba. Maldita conciencia. ¿Es que no puedo maldecir de vez en cuando?

_''Ese es el trabajo de Emmett''_

- Bella- juro que casi me destornillo de la risa allí mismo. Su tono seductor era simplemente cómico.- Todo este jueguito de ''la reina del hielo'' conmigo no se me pasa desapercibido.- ¡¿Reina del hielo?! ¡Que demonios!

Respire hondo, esperando algún tipo de indicio de burla en su semblante.

_''El chico no querrá morir ¿verdad?''_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

-Así que…- levante mi vista del informe que tenía enfrente.- ¿…lo golpeaste?

-¿Tan rápido se enteró todo el mundo?

Rosalie me veía con la visión de un espectador mirando a su equipo favorito, apunto de anotar un touchdown; no era difícil adivinar cuál resultado deseaba ver. Tardé más de lo necesario en contestar, solo para fastidiarla un rato. Finalmente aleje mí vista de su rostro, y mostré total y sincera indiferencia cuando dije:

-Se lo merecía. – la rubia rompió en estruendosas carcajadas y me uní a ella. No pude evitar pensar en el parecido que compartía con mi hermano. Al fin Emmett había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

- Wow. Debió haber hecho algo realmente malo para que reaccionaras así…- la sonrisa se me borró de la cara casi instantáneamente.

-El muy imbécil me llamó a su oficina y me acorraló, diciéndome una sarta de estupideces sobre como mi actitud de reina del hielo con él solo era una táctica de "seducción"- echaba humo de solo recordarlo. Rosalie no estaba en mejores condiciones. A diferencia de que ésta se retorcía de entre carcajadas.

-¡Diablos Bells!- alcanzó a decir mientras se recuperaba de su ataque de risa.- De haber sabido que el patán te sacaría de tus casillas de esa forma, te hubiera enseñado a tirar puñetazos. ¿Cómo está tu mano?- levanté una ceja.

-Duele, por supuesto. Pero valió la pena.- Rose estudiaba con atención mi hinchada mano con un gesto de desaprobación.

-Creo que tendrás que hacer una visita al hospital, _de nuevo_ Bella.- trataba de no reírse.- En cuanto terminemos con esto nos vamos.

Iba replicar, pero luego recordé la última vez que lo hice, y de cómo mi amiga terminó por llamar refuerzos. Al final, Emmett me llevó cargando, ignorando los golpes que le propiciaba, al hospital. Jasper solo se reía entre dientes mientras_ intentaba_ tranquilizarme.

-¡Swan!- un chillido resonó en las paredes de mi oficina, advirtiéndonos de la presencia de Jessica, que estaba completamente enfurecida.- ¡A mi oficina, ahora mismo!- gritó antes de azotar la puerta.

-Ya se enteró-concluí.

Jessica se había puesto histérica. Habíamos soportado de sus gritos y sermones por más de una hora. Rose (quien me había acompañado en señal de apoyo) ardía en ganas de golpearla a ella también. Lo sabía por su cara, pero claro que yo tampoco estaba en condiciones de reprenderla; yo también quería hacerlo.

-Hablé con el director Greene- _maldición._- Le conté todo este lio, por supuesto.- _¿Ya puedo insultarla, o debo esperar hasta que me haya despedido?- _Exigí una respuesta. Esto no se puede quedar así, lo que hiciste es imperdonable…- no pude evitar rodar los ojos, tampoco Rose. Y así siguió parloteando sobre lo arpía que había sido con su _precioso_ Mike.

Cuando la loca de Stanley cerro, por fin, su bocota, me preparé para escuchar las palabras que me enviarían a recoger mi escritorio. Bueno, viendo lo positivo de esto…

-Pero el señor Greene no lo consideró como debería. Solo depende de si Mike quiere demandarte o no…

A penas y terminaba la oración, cuando los chillidos comenzaron. Rosalie corrió a abrazarme efusivamente; cualquiera diría que parecíamos dos chiquillas. Dejamos a una muy enfurecida Jessica hablando sola en su maldito cubículo.

-¡Tenemos que celebrar!- gritó Rose.

Si, bueno, sonaba tentador. Había tenido una semana de la mierda…ups…es decir, terrible, si eso es lo que quise decir: terrible.

_''¡Te escuche!''_

Al diablo.

Mi conciencia me gruñó; ¡ha! ahora peleaba conmigo misma mentalmente. Bueno, después de todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente, era lógico que terminara por volverme loca.

Primero, me había reencontrado con mi vieja mejor amiga, aquella que conocía desde que ambas estábamos en pañales. Y eso no es todo, también era la hermana del idiota del que me había enamorado, una vez que dejé de verlo como ''el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga''. Ni siquiera me importó la diferencia de personalidades o su reputación de mujeriego, yo quería creer que era una buena persona, y terminé por quererlo también. Él se comportaba de forma diferente conmigo…

_Agh. Me odio_.

Segundo, mi vieja mejor amiga era la novia del emo de mi mejor amigo. ¿Coincidencia? Nunca lo sabría. Pero de lo que si no podía quedarme duda, era lo babosos que se veían juntos, es decir: enamorados. Si esto duraba, que era obvio que así seria, algún día Jasper tendría que conocer a la familia de Alice. Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto.

Tercero, el hermano idiota estaba aquí. ¿Es necesario decir más? ¿No? Lo único que hay que afirmar es que definitivamente estaba jodida.

Cuarto, de alguna forma había averiguado donde vivía, tampoco es que supiera específicamente en donde, ni que era _yo_ quien vivía ahí. Pero eso solo era una razón más para entrar en pánico.

¿Acaso no es algo-mucho que asimilar para una sola persona en una semana? Una maldita semana. Toda mi pacifica vida estaba patas arriba, producto de una semana de locos. ¿Tan mala había sido en mi vida pasada?

¿Qué fue lo que hice que fuera tan terrible, que aún no podía sacarme a Ed…él… del corazón?

**Flashback**

_Apenas y giré el pomo, cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente, casi tirándome al piso. Una cabellera rubia se abalanzó dentro cerrando la puerta en el acto, solo hasta que se quedó quieto me di cuenta de que era Jasper._

_-¡Rápido! Me siguió hasta aquí.- dijo entrecortadamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo._

_-¿Que?- Emmett y Alice ya estaban juntos a mí, mirando a Jasper confundidos._

_-¡Jasper! ¿Que- que demonios te pasa?_

_-Es Edward. Me ha seguido hasta aquí._

_Diablos…_

_Me hubiera gustado reírme y golpear a Jasper en la nuca. "Vamos Jazzy, déjate de estupideces" de no ser por su cara: parecía sincera. Así que solo lo observé, esperando que dijera que estaba bromeando. Pero no lo hizo. _

_Nadie se movió, todos estábamos en una especie de shock. _

_Emmett se desplazó solo unos cuantos pasos, obstruyéndome la vista con su enorme cuerpo. A juzgar por la situación, su postura parecía protectora. _

_Esto no podía estar pasando. _

_Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza ¿Dónde quedaba la mujer hecha y derecha que me decía ser hace tan solo veinticuatro horas? Yo solo veía a una asustada y anonada adolescente en mí. Toda esa peep-talk que recientemente me había aplicado no había servido de nada._

_Entendía a la perfección lo que esto quería decir; más temprano que tarde tendría que enfrentarme a lo que yo más deseaba evitar: él. _

_Apenas y escuchaba lo que los demás estaban diciéndome, la ola de embotellamiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo en reacción al dolor que empezaba a sentir. ¿Y si el me veía? ¿Cuál sería mi reacción? ¿Cuál sería su reacción?_

_Entre todo el ruido en mi cabeza distinguí la cara afligida de Emmett._

_-Bells- la preocupación de Emmett era palpable por el tono de su voz. Me inspeccionó deliberadamente, demorándose más de lo necesario; entonces comprendí que esperaba un ataque emocional por mi parte. Quizá aún estaba temblando y me sentía como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago, pero no volvería a recaer. Me lo había prometido a mí misma. Y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo._

_-Estoy bien.- le aseguré, a pesar de que se me quebró la voz. Desvié la atención a los demás, Emmett aún me observaba. _

_Alice estaba sentada en el sofá, tenía su móvil pegado a la oreja, Jasper estaba a su lado luciendo algo perturbado. Después de unos interminables cinco minutos, Alice levanto la vista._

_-Ya no hay de qué preocuparse.- declaró._

_- Traducción, por favor Pixie- Emmett fue el único poco afectado por la situación, o eso era lo que quería que todos pensáramos._

_-Se desvió antes de alcanzar a Jazz._

_- ¡¿Y eso que?!- grite, tan repentinamente que hasta yo me sorprendí.- ¡Él ya sabe dónde encontrarme Alice! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Puede que este parado detrás de esa puerta en este mismo instante! - Ella solo me miró, como una madre esperando a que su hijo terminé su rabieta._

_-Pero él no sabe que eres tu quien vive aquí y tampoco llego tan lejos como para saberlo con exactitud- dijo, pagada de sí misma- y tampoco lo sabrá. Te lo prometo Bells._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-¿Te sientes bien?

El BMW descapotable de Rosalie se detuvo y yo ni siquiera había sido consciente de eso. Me giré un poco para ver a mi amiga mirándome con preocupación. Solo atiné a asentir. Un largo suspiro se escuchó a mi lado.

Toda esta situación me tenía en un estado dolorosamente familiar. Los últimos tres años había intentado actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si yo no estuviera rota por dentro. Mi almohada era la única testigo de las constantes pesadillas, todas remontándose al momento exacto en el que perdí todas mis esperanzas y con ello mi felicidad. Durante el día podía fingir, engañarme a mí misma, pero por las noches mi subconsciente se encargaba de recordarme mi realidad.

Los primeros meses después de…_ello_, me mantuve como un verdadero bloque de hielo, ni yo misma recuerdo con exactitud aquella temporada. Parecía un zombie, no como los que solía matar virtualmente, no para llegar a esos extremos, pero me limitaba a recuperar apenas los vestigios de mi vida pasada. Al menos a lo básico: comer, beber e ir a la escuela, de vez en cuando hablaba, pero solo cuando se me preguntaba y apenas y me salían monosílabos.

Aun me siento culpable de recordar la preocupación rayando a histeria de Renne y Charlie, y que decir de Emmett...

Mi hermano intentó por todos los medios hacerme reaccionar. Incluso amenazó con dejar la universidad. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me llegó mi carta de aceptación de la universidad, pero de algún modo representó para mí una oportunidad de huir de todo ese dolor. Emmett no tuvo necesidad de volver con sus amenazas; me había matriculado en la misma facultad que él.

Cuando me fui de Forks, me fui decidida a olvidar. Estar en Forks me hacía más daño del que ya sufría. Estaba consciente de _su_ presencia, incluso aunque Emmett se hubiera encargado de que el encuentro nunca sucediera. No podía vivir en un lugar en el que el pudiera regodearse de mi dolor.

Pero descubrí que eso no era posible, no cuando había muchas cosas que me lo recordaran constantemente. Así que decidí vivir con ello, no importaba si yo me estaba muriendo si es que no estaba muerta ya de dolor. No volvería hacer pasar a mi familia todo lo que habian pasado por mi culpa.

Fijé mí vista al frente, no tenía ganas de ponerme a dar explicaciones. Pero Rosalie tenía otras ideas.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir qué diablos te pasa?- su tono no daba lugar a replicas.

-¿Jasper no te contó lo que paso el viernes?

-Sí.

-Supongo que entiendes entonces.-dije simplemente.

-Hay Bells- sentí unos brazos envolverme, y como algunos mechones dorados se posaban en mi frente. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo.- Sé que te sientes confundida y probablemente estas hecha un lio, pero lo has hecho tan bien los últimos tres años…vas a poder con esto. Yo lo sé.

-Gracias, Rose.- dije antes de mirarla con malicia.- Futura cuñada mía.- me felicité mentalmente cuando sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa profundo.

-Eso espero, de verdad.- dijo algo avergonzada

-Yo también. Solo es cuestión de que Emmett ya no juegue al cobarde.-Soltamos unas cuantas carcajadas recordando la actitud infantil de mi hermano.

-Eso también.-dijo siguiéndome el juego para luego ponerse seria.- Todo terminara bien, Bella. Y si es necesario patear unos cuantos traseros para que eso pase, aquí estoy para ti. – no tuve más que atacarla con un abrazo estilo Emmett.

El olor a alcohol llenó mis fosas nasales cuando entramos en la recepción del hospital. No prestaba atención a nada, más que a seguir la cabellera rubia y el sonido de los tacones en el linóleum delante de mí.

Llegamos a una habitación blanca. La enfermera que guiaba a Rosalie se detuvo en la puerta, después de que nos sentáramos delante del escritorio de madera oscura.

-En un momento el doctor vendrá a atenderlas.- y con eso nos dejó solas.

El silencio nos envolvió entonces. Ambas admirábamos la _hermosa _pared blanca… Al parecer no era la única que aún estaba asimilando cosas.

Pero luego se escucharon unos cuantos murmullos en el pasillo, no le di tanta importancia asumiendo que era el doctor que se dignaba a aparecer. Por eso no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando se abrió la puerta, y ante mí, se encontraba otro fantasma más de mi pasado.

-Bella…

Y desde luego esa voz, no era la de Rose.


End file.
